The Tale of A Jealous Saint
by queensnix
Summary: When Shaundi finds out Johnny isn't dead, she realizes she's in love with him, but what happens when The Boss shares those same feelings? JohnnyxOCxShaundi! R&R Please! Rated M for Language and Sexual Content.
1. Sweet Nightmare

Jade walked into her Stilwater penthouse, only to have a flash of memories come out of the dark crevices of her mind. It had been three months since the death of Johnny and she had been trying hard to forget her best friend's untimely fate. Unfortunately, everything about Stilwater reminded the young African-American woman of the brash male.

The young woman lowered her eyes to the coffee table a few feet away from the front door. A framed picture of Johnny Gat and herself was staring back at her. She picked it up, running her hands over the old photo, reminiscing over the very day the picture was taken. The pair had been dressed in yellow - impersonating the Vice Kings - and had just returned from destroying the town. Johnny had been especially happy then, as he finally gotten the chance to use a bulldozer. Dex had taken the picture, and although both Jade and Johnny had bloodstains on their clothes and were toting guns, their bright smiles out shined every negative aspect of the picture.

Inevitably, tears began running down The Boss's cheeks. Though she would never admit it out loud, she missed Johnny a whole hell of a lot. Every moment she was alone, thoughts of Johnny invaded her mind. Sometimes the young woman thought she might have been in love with Johnny, but their career choices really left no room for relationships. Especially being in the same gang and all.

"Boss?"

Jade quickly wiped her moist cheeks and turned to see Shaundi walking through the door with luggage. They had finally decided to take a break from Stilport and return to their roots. Johnny's words rooted themselves into Jade's mind.

_"We traded our dicks in for pussies. Seriously... Movie deals? Commercials? The Saints name used to mean more than body spray and some ass-tasting energy drink."_

He had been right. No matter how much money there were making or the fame they had, they went from an elite street gang to thugged out Kardashians. Before Shaundi could catch her crying, Jade quickly came up with an excuse.

"Hey," Jade said, sniffling. "Allergies."

Shaundi may not know the boss inside and out like Johnny had, but she knew when a fellow female was crying. "I didn't think you missed him."

Jade blinked, slightly taken a back by the response. "Gat was my best friend. He was the first person I became close with in the gang and you didn't think I would miss him?"

Shaundi's voice became small. "Sorry, boss." It's just that ... I don't know. You and Pierce seem to be so focused on STAG and the Syndicate. It seemed like I was the only who was doing all of it in the name of Johnny."

"Well, being the leader of one of the most notorious street gangs doesn't grant you time to bitch about sad feelings," Jade replied, sliding her dark sunglasses on, hearing the elevator doors buzz open. She didn't need any of the other saints seeing she had a weak side.

Shaundi simply nodded, and walked over the coffee table where Jade was standing. Picking up the picture, Shaundi smiled and then looked up at her leader. She felt like an idiot for her previous comment. It was obvious the duo had been good friends for so long, Shaundi had no idea why she thought Jade -the person who's known Johnny the longest- wouldn't miss the Asian-American male.

Shaundi thought now might be a good time for her to tell Jade of her recent feelings. She figured the fellow female would understand. She had been confused for a long time and she wanted a second opinion on these new feelings she had for a now dead man.

"When was this?" Shaundi asked, avoiding asking her real question.

Jade shrugged. "Don't remember." It was a lie, but she wanted to talk about anything but Johnny.

"Why do you hide your emotions so much?" Shaundi smirked.

"You just saw me crying," Jade replied. "I think you I have emotions."

Jade began walked upstairs. She wanted nothing more than to change her clothes, take a seat in front of her television and have a strong drink. Hell, she needed it. The trip back home was long and the traffic didn't help. Shaundi stopped her before she could open her bedroom door.

"Boss?"

Jade turned around, slightly annoyed. She didn't want to talk and she already knew Shaundi was going to ask about Johnny again. In fact, it's all Shaundi had been talking about the past couple of days. Johnny this, Johnny that. Jade wondered why the hell Shaundi had become so interested in Gat now, rather than when he was alive and she could have asked him all these questions himself.

"Yes?"

"Did you and Johnny have ever a relationship that ran deeper than friends?"

Jade's memories rushed back to Johnny.

_"I'm sorry, Johnny. I really am," Jade told the bed ridden man. Johnny sat up in bed, shirtless, a bandage hugging his lower abdomen. The leader couldn't help but to peek at his toned stomach every now and then. In Jade's eyes, Johnny was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen and the type of man she'd always wanted. Unfortunately, he was with Aisha -or with the current events, had been with Aisha. Jade could never bring herself to interfere in someone else's relationship, but now, Aisha was dead. She died at hands of the Ronin and Jade couldn't help but to think that it was all her fault._

_"I'll be fine," Johnny reassured his best friend._

_"No," Jade shook her head, her long dark locks tickling the back of Johnny's hand. "I'm sorry about ..." She trailed off. Hoping Johnny knew what she meant. And he did._

_"Oh," Johnny said quietly. "No, Jade. I'm fine. You know I'll be okay after a couple of drinks and a dance from a stripper." Johnny forced a weak smile upon his face and Jade returned it. His hand brushed against Jade's dark cheeks._

_"Jade ..."_

_"Yeah?" Jade peered into Johnny's eyes. He rarely took off his dark sunglasses, so Jade indulged in every moment she got to see her friend's eyes._

_"Thank you. Thank you for being here with me through everything. You know I'm not a man of many emotions but ... just know that I ..." Johnny stopped, bringing his face closer to hers._

_"That you what?" Jade whispered, closing her eyes, waiting for the impact._

_Johnny placed his lips gently against hers. It was only for a few seconds, but they enjoyed every single one of it. The lights of hospital went out, causing the pair to break their kiss._

"Jade?"

"Sorry," Jade apologized, returning back to reality. "No." Jade half lied. They were more than friends, but they weren't exactly lovers.

"Oh," Shaundi uttered out quietly.

"Why do you ask?" Jade asked, wondering why Shaundi would even ask such a question.

Shaundi sighed, shrugging. "I wanted some insight. Johnny's death effected me in such a way that sometimes I think that I might have been in lo-"

A voice coming from Jade's bedroom interrupted Shaundi's words. Both females thought they had gone crazy when the voice sounded exactly like Johnny's. Jade grabbed the pistol holstered at her hip, while Shaundi pulled out a switch blade. Jade and Shaundi exchanged glances, before Jade opened the door to the master bedroom.

Jade couldn't see who was in her bedroom, the only visible occupant being the stripper against the wall. Shaundi had ran into the arms of the mysterious stranger so quickly, Jade didn't get to take a good look.

"Johnny?" Jade said, breathless. She was in shock. Johnny was dead. She had heard Johnny die. How could he be here alive, right now? Jade blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things or having an indoor mirage.

She watched this man who look a lot like her best friend release Shaundi from a hug and look over at Jade. He took a few steps towards her and put his arms out. "I know you want to hug me."

Jade didn't care whether this was fantasy or not at the moment, she threw her arms around the Asian male, hugging him tightly. His strong muscles caressed her body as her head went swimming in the sweet cologne he was wearing. She couldn't stop the tears coming down her eyes and she didn't care who saw. Her fucking best friend was back. She just hoped someone hadn't slipped something into the water bottle she had been drinking. She prayed that this wasn't a sweet nightmare.

They stayed in each others arms for so long, they hadn't noticed the other Saints enter the bedroom. Or that Shaundi had cleared her throat a few times. Jade was in her own world now - a world where Johnny Gat existed, and she didn't plan on leaving it anytime soon.

"I thought you were dead," Jade whispered into Johnny's ear.

Johnny released the young woman - much to her dismay - and looked over her. She had changed. Gained a few pounds in all the right places though, her hair looked a little longer, but she still held the bright eyes he had fallen for. Johnny knew Jade would never return the same feelings he had for her, so he settled on being her best friend. He could hope though.

"Me? Dead?" Johnny chuckled, wiping away The Boss's tears. If it had been anyone else, they'd be eating concrete right now, but Johnny had a lot more privilege when it came to the boss. "You should know I'm unstoppable."

After a warm reunion between Johnny and the rest of the members, Jade thought it only appropriate for Pierce to call up the new members who had stayed back in Stilport. They had to meet the oldest Saint in history - other than herself of course.

Shaundi just looked at Jade. She said nothing but Jade and Pierce suddenly felt as if they should leave the room. Jade gave Shaundi a confused look and watched as her female lieutenant shifted her eyes from her back to Johnny. Pierce broke the silence, "Oh, uh, um boss ... we should go. I got to talk to you, anyway".

Reluctantly, Jade left the room with Pierce, heading towards the bathroom downstairs to prepare for the party that night.

Jade changed into more fitting attire, heading downstairs hours later, to get that drink she promised herself and catch up with Johnny before the other Saints arrived. She spotted Johnny quickly. On the balcony with Shaundi. It almost looked as if they were flirting. Johnny flirted with women all the time, but this time it just didn't sit well with Jade. Especially since his current _flirtee_ was Shaundi.

Jade shrugged. Shaundi was notorious for being promiscuous and Johnny was a well-known flirt. She decided she shouldn't pay either two mind. Even with that in mind, Jade couldn't shake off a feeling she rarely ever got. In fact, she never felt it into her life until now.

Jealousy.

* * *

><p><em>Oh man. I re-read this and realized how horrible it was. So, I apologize but another re-write. I hope my writing has gotten better! Thanks for reading!<em>


	2. A Pair Of Outings

Killbane stood on his balcony, overlooking the new city he now knew as home. It's not where he wanted to be, in fact, he hated this place. But, it was away from the Saints. He never got the leader's name. All he remembered is that she was a small but strong woman and one who nearly killed him. A woman who almost killed a man three times her size. Killbane shook his head at the thought.

The former wrestler knew he had looked cowardly. Fleeing the city from some bitch and her pack of goons, but it seemed to be his only choice. After the embarrassing events at his televised wrestling match, he couldn't very well be seen in the public eye again. Not at least until the community forgot what his scar ridden face looked like.

The wrestler sighed, wondering if he should return. He had heard the Saints went back to their shit hole of a city. Now might be a good time to face the people again. At least with them gone, he had nothing to worry about except for his career.

Killbane felt his front pocket begin to buzz. Quickly retrieving his cell phone, he put the thin technology to his ear. "Yes?"

"Eddie Pryor," the male voice said into the receiver.

Killbane winced at the sound of his legal name. "Who the hell is this?"

The male voice ignored the questioning man and said instead, "I know how you can get revenge on the Saints."

Killbane ears perked up. Revenge and Saints were words he loved to hear together. "Continue."

"I know how it is. They make you look like the coward because you had enough of their shit and ran." The male on the other line let out a small laugh. "But, I'm thinking with your help. We can get rid of them for once and for all."

"How do you propose we do that?" Killbane asked, getting tired of the conversation. He wanted the plot of the plan, not the details.

"Meet me in front of the Planet Saints on 56th at ten am tomorrow," the voice said.

"How will I know who are you?"

"Don't worry. I know who _you_ are."

Before the male could hang up, Killbane quickly asked, "What's your name?"

"Dex."

And with that, the line went dead.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Johnny's return. The saints had a seven day long celebration for their thought-to-be dead lieutenant. Since the parties were over and the last stripper had vacated Purgatory, Jade took this time to explain everything that Johnny had missed.<p>

Johnny smirked, shaking his head chidingly. "Shaundi just doesn't learn the first time, does she?" The Chinese male was referring to Shaundi's third kidnapping. Once again, the boss had to go save her ass. Sometimes Jade wondered why she even let the young pothead stay on the team. Regardless, Jade knew that Shaundi was useful in more ways than one. The male lieutenant let out a deep laugh, kicking his feet up on the boss's desk. Something only he would be allowed to do. "So, who the fuck is Killbane?"

Jade nodded, remembering the brute-like wrestler. "Some douchebag who thought he could take on the Saints but ended up running like a huge pussy. Don't worry, we're going to go after him _and_ Dex."

Johnny's brows lowered over the dark sunglasses he wore. "Boss, you know I love you."

Jade's eyes lit up, but she quickly looked down. There was no way she wanted Johnny to see the way those words effected her. Especially coming from him. Jade knew there had to be more to this. There just _had_ to be.

"But ..."

And there it was. "You should relax. You just got back. Hell, you just found out I wasn't dead. I love killing as much as you do but, let's chill."

Johnny knew the young leader the best out of all the Saints and he knew there was one thing she hated being told: To relax. But, for some reason, Jade decided to listen. She did need to relax. Who knows where Killbane was? As for Dex, they had been looking for him for years. A few more weeks wouldn't kill her.

"I know," Jade sighed. "But you know how I am. Eager to fuck up the enemy."

Johnny nodded. He too carried the same trait. "It's something in the both of us. When's the last time you got some dick, anyway?"

Jade's eyes widened, shocked at the question. She knew Johnny was a blunt man, but she didn't expect him to be this blunt. "When did you ask such invasive questions?"

"When did you start avoiding my questions, with questions?" Johnny countered.

Jade sighed as a silence wormed it's way in. She took this time to look over her best friend. He hadn't changed much. His tattoo's still popped out on his creamy white skin, still wore the mischievous look on his face and his dark hair slicked back as if he were part of the 1950s mafia. Jade could see Johnny being the Clyde to her Bonnie.

Jade simply shrugged. "Haven't really had the time for dick since I've been killing mostly those who own one."

"Nice," Johnny chuckled. "How about we go out tonight? Just me and you. Fuck with some cops on the way?"

"Why just me and you?" Jade questioned.

"Eh, we've been partying with the others for so long, it's been awhile since you and I just did something." It was partially a lie, he was just dying to spend sometime with his leader alone and outside of Purgatory. Maybe he'd get drunk enough to tell her how he really felt, or even give her the dick she hadn't had.

Jade smiled, something Johnny rarely got to see, and said, "Sounds like a plan."


	3. Cancellation Plans

The back of Jade's hand went to her brow, wiping off a smudge of blood that had stained her. Crouching down, she made her way over to Pierce, attempting to balance a rifle in her hands all while not being seen. Her eyes narrowed towards the STAG member who currently had Pierce in a head lock. _Bang._ The bullet brazed the officer's right shoulder, causing him to fly back and release her lieutenant. She squeezed the trigger to her rifle again, this time hitting her opponent right between the eyes. Raising up from her spot behind an old junk car, she nodded towards Pierce. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, running a hand over his face. "That was the last of them."

Nodding, Jade scanned the concrete road now stained with dead bodies. Jade was all but livid; a shopping trip had turned into an impromptu gang war between the fucks in the white and royalty in the purple. With a sigh, she walked over to her fellow saint member. Jade swore she had left these assholes behind in Steelport. She felt like an idiot, however. Why _wouldn't_ they follow them back to Stillwater? Cyrus did promise he'd get revenge, she just didn't think it would be so soon. Still, she found it odd that she saw no traces of Cyrus when they were under attack.

Jade, throwing her gun down in anger, let out an expletive before casting her eyes to the sky. "Where the fuck is the rest of the gang? Did you call them like I told you -?"

Her words were cut off short by the sounds of loud Hip Hop music heading in their direction. A purple and gold truck came into their sight as the music grew closer. _About fucking time_, Jade thought, picking up her gun off the ground. She watched as Johnny and Shaundi slipped out of the ford runner, both donning smiles on sweaty faces.

"Sorry boss," Johnny apologized, sounding not the least bit sincere. He did a quick jog over to where the boss and Pierce stood, Shaundi slowly trailing behind.

"Yeah," she shrugged, her eyelids low. "We got caught up at HQ. There were a few over there too."

Jade stared at them both with increduclous eyes. They knew better than to lie to her, but she had a feeling that there was more to the story than they were providing her with. She'd question it later. Instead, she said, "You serious?" Jade made her way over to her all black phantom with tinted windows. "Those mother fuckers are relentless."

"That, and other things." Shaundi shared a smile with Johnny, something that only the two of them would be able to decipher completely; It made Jade feel sick to her stomach. If they were trying to hide that they had at least gone to second or third base on the way over here, then they were doing a terrible job.

Then again, why would she care? Johnny was her best friend; not a love interest. They could do as they pleased.

Pierce rolled his eyes and looked towards the purple truck. "You guys heading towards the city? I'm late for a date."

"With who?" The three members asked simultaneously.

"What?" Pierce snapped. "I can't have a date?"

A silence thickened the air as the three saints looked from one another, unsure how to answer. None knew whether he was serious or not, so instead, they headed off to their respectable vehicles. Leaving the male without an answer.

"I'm serious!" Pierce called out as Jade entered her vehicle. "I can't have a date?" 

**"Boss?"**

Jade's eyes looked up to find Johnny leaning on the frame in her bedroom's doorway. He wore simple attire. A snug purple button up, flashing his muscle bound biceps and abs. He paired it with a dark pair of slacks and his favorite ebony colored shades. Jade didn't respond and simply motioned for him to come inside. He took a seat at the edge of her bed, his back to her as she went through junk mail on her mac-book. Her eyes left the lap top screen for a moment, only to admire his toned back, her lips aching to place kisses all over it. Jade let out an inward sigh. No, this was not supposed to be happening. When the hell did her libido decide to make an appearance anyway?

"We gotta talk," Johnny said.

"About?"

"Shaundi," he replied shortly.

The sick feeling returned to her lower abdomen and her teeth sunk into her full bottom lip. A million bad scenarios ran through her mind as Johnny's body shifted to face her on the bed. Was he about to admit they had coitus on the way to help them fight off STAG? Did Johnny like her too? Jade swallowed the small lump in the back of her throat and asked, "What about Shaundi?"

Johnny slid his eyeglasses off for a moment, running a hand across his slanted eyes. Jade liked when he took off his glasses. He was a good looking man, but it was almost as if he used the shades as a wall. To him, seeing his eyes meant seeing his true emotions. It was a common saying that the eyes were the window to the soul and Johnny believed that all to be true. If his enemies could never make out how he were really feeling, then they could never use his weakness - if he had any - as an advantage.

Jade, however, was quite the opposite. She loved it when her foes looked her in the eyes. She wanted them to see the pain, the anguish, the hurt, and every emotion she was feeling. Weak or not, they needed to know that they had fucked with the wrong woman and they were about to pay. It was a ritual for her, almost. Before every final kill, she'd look each leader in the face, letting them peer into her soul, if only for a moment. Then, she'd finish them off. For her, that was the best satisfaction in the world.

"It's been a long time since I've seen your eyes," Jade commented.

Johnny chuckled. "Yeah, well, you know how I am with my sunglasses."

They shared a look. Jade looking deep into his dark ebony orbs before he put the shades back on. "You should take them off sometimes."

"I've gotten so accustomed to these fuckers, I don't know how to live without them." Johnny shrugged, and changed the subject. "About Shaundi ..."

Jade nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Remember how we were supposed to go out tonight, paint the town purple, fuck with some co-"

"Get to the point," Jade replied.

"She's coming with us."

She let her eyes focus back on the lap top screen, avoiding any eye contact with her lieutenant. Jade wasn't sure why, but it bothered the living hell out of her that Shaundi had decided to tag along. It was supposed to be their night, and here she was feeling like some junior high preteen who didn't want to share her best friend with anybody._ Get a hold of yourself for fucks sake_, she thought.

"That's cool," Jade replied coolly. "I was thinking of passing on tonight anyway. Tired from today."

That was a complete and utter lie. She had went shopping today specifically for tonight. Why was she acting like this? _Just fucking go_, she yelled at herself, _stop acting like a little bitch._

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah. Just not in the mood and gotta be on the look out for any more STAG fucks. You guys go. We can get wild another night."

Johnny opened his mouth to speak but Shaundi's voice came out instead. "Yo, Gat, you ready?"

Jade's eyes traveled to the small body standing in her doorway, clad in a tight blue dress and matching stilettos.

Johnny, in turn, nodded and got up from the bed. His eyes lingered on Jade for a short moment before trotting off behind Shaundi.

She discarded her mac book, throwing her hands over her face and groaned.

Maybe _not_ going was a bad idea.

* * *

><p>It's been awhile right. This is shit, so I apologize but with the news that Gat is indeed returning to the 4th, my inspiration for this story basically slapped me in the face. Hope you enjoy &amp; thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! I noticed I had a quite of bit of followers for this story! So I just wanted to announce that I will not be continuing this. However, I have concocted a newer, more ... in depth version of said story! I am currently working on the second chapter. It is entitled "Glory & Gore" and has recently been published.

I want to thank every singly one of you for following this story and I deeply apologize for leaving it as is!

Thank you and much love, queensnix!


End file.
